Cetacea
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke bermasalah dengan kewarasannya. Iruka ternyata pernah mendengar nama Naruto, namun Naruto tak mengenalnya. Saat Iruka lengah, Kisame muncul untuk membawa pergi Iruka. IruHina, AU dan agak OOC ;D Hadiah buat istriku*peluk*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers****:****Masashi**** Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Lepas pantai Konoha, pada sebuah siang. Sebuah kapal nelayan dengan tiga orang awak sedang berlayar di perairan yang tenang.<p>

"Itu dia!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah titik di tengah hamparan air laut yang biru. Naruto segera menyambar harpun, lalu membidik titik tersebut.

"Sebentar. Kau yakin harus melakukannya?" cegah Yamato, "apa kau tidak melihat apa yang ada di dekatnya?"

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi?" sergah Naruto, "jika kita sampai gagal, habislah kita."

"Tapi…."

"Berikan padaku!" kata Kakashi sambil merebut harpun dari tangan Naruto, "biar aku saja yang bertindak. Kita tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak ingin kita kehilangan apa yang kita miliki."

Sebelum Yamato sempat mencegah, Kakashi telah menembakkan harpun ke titik yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Yamato membuang muka, tak tega melihat penderitaan obyek yang menjadi sasaran Kakashi.***

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tidak jauh dari Konoha.<p>

Hinata bergegas mengenakan jaketnya, lalu setengah berlari ke luar kamarnya. Ia nyaris bertabrakan dengan sepupunya, Neji, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, Kak Neji!" kata Hinata tanpa menoleh pada Neji.

Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun ia memaklumi tingkah Hinata. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Neji kembali berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Hinata menuruni tangga tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Di lantai bawah ternyata masih lengang. Artinya, selain dirinya dan Neji, penghuni rumah keluarga Hyuuga masih terlelap di balik selimut mereka masing-masing.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, melangkah menuju pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, terhampar sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda. Hamparan pasir pantai dan… pantainya sendiri. Bunyi gemuruh ombak masih terdengar, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin pantai yang cukup kencang.

Pagi masih gelap. Dingin. Namun Hinata tidak peduli. Ia berlari menyusuri hamparan pasir pantai dengan wajah ceria. Kemudian, ia duduk. Membiarkan kedua kakinya yang telanjang dibasahi oleh air yang menyapu bibir pantai. Dingin, namun Hinata tak peduli.

Hinata menunggu dengan sabar. Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbit.

Dalam hal ini, Hinata memang agak berbeda dengan gadis sebayanya yang lebih memilih menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Kata mereka, menyaksikan matahari terbenam di balik hamparan laut biru itu romantis.

Namun tidak demikian bagi Hinata. Baginya, menyaksikan terbitnya matahari adalah pengalaman yang selalu menggugah hati. Layaknya menyaksikan terbitnya sebuah harapan baru, seperti itulah sensasi menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Akhirnya, peristiwa yang Hinata nantikan tiba juga. Matahari perlahan mengintip di ufuk timur, seakan mengucapkan salam padanya. Menit-menit berlalu, merambat bersama keindahan sang surya yang merambat naik. Hinata tersenyum lebar. Rasa bahagia menyemai hatinya. Rasa dingin yang tadi melingkupi tubuhnya kini perlahan terusir oleh kehangatan.

"Hari ini hari baru," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Menghirup segarnya udara pagi.

Sekarang, saatnya kembali ke rumah dan memulai hari baru. Hinata bergerak, hendak berbalik arah. Namun, sesuatu segera menarik perhatiannya.

Di bibir pantai, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dengan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat. Hinata yakin, apa yang ia lihat itu adalah pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak aneh. Hinata melihat seseorang di sana. Namun, apa yang membuatnya menjadi aneh adalah keadaan orang tersebut.

Hinata berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut. Ia yakin, sosok tersebut bukanlah seseorang yang sedang berjemur atau berenang pada hari sepagi ini. Ada yang tak beres!

Dugaan Hinata benar adanya. Sosok itu tertelungkup mencium pasir. Tak bergerak.

Wajah Hinata sempat memerah saat menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut sama sekali tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk malu.

Hinata berusaha membalik tubuh tak berdaya tersebut. Ia memekik tertahan saat melihat wajah orang malang—seorang pria muda belia—itu terluka. Luka akibat sayatan benda tajam, melintang di bawah mata dan menyeberangi bagian tengah hidungnya. Lukanya masih baru, namun tampaknya air laut telah menghapus darah di sekitar lukanya tersebut.

Hinata menggunakan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh pria itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil ayah dan kakakku!" kata Hinata meski tak yakin apakah pria malang tersebut bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Hinata berlari secepatnya kembali ke rumahnya, meninggalkan pria malang tersebut.

Di bibir pantai, pria yang ditolong tersebut membuka matanya. Sorot matanya lemah, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Hinata.***

"Ayah, kakak ini bukan berasal dari kota ini, ya?" tanya Hanabi sambil memandang pemuda yang baru saja mereka tolong.

Pemuda yang ditemukan oleh Hinata tersebut kini sedang terbaring di salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri, namun luka di wajahnya sudah diobati. Menurut dokter yang dipanggil oleh ayah Hinata dan Hanabi, Hiashi, kondisi pemuda asing tersebut tidak separah yang terlihat. Ia hanya kelelahan karena terlalu lama berada di laut.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai dia sadar, barulah kita bisa menanyainya dan menghubungi keluarganya," jawab Hiashi. Ia mengisyaratkan agar putri bungsu dan keponakannya tersebut meninggalkan pemuda tersebut di kamar.

"Barangkali dia adalah nelayan dari daerah lain yang mengalami kecelakaan dan terdampar di sini. Kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini, siapa tahu ada informasi mengenai orang hilang yang dapat kita cocokkan dengan ciri-cirinya," usul Neji, setelah mereka bertiga berada di luar kamar.

"Ya. Setelah Hinata pulang dari berbelanja, kita berdua pergi ke kota untuk melaporkan perihal pemuda itu pada Fugaku," sahut Hiashi setuju.

"Tapi Paman, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Hinata dan Hanabi bersama pemuda itu di rumah?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Hiashi tampak berpikir sejenak. Walaupun pemuda yang mereka tolong tersebut saat ini sedang berada dalam kondisi lemah, meninggalkan dua anak perempuan bersamanya tampak kurang bijaksana.

"Aku saja yang ikut dengan Ayah," sahut Hanabi sambil memeluk pinggang Hiashi.

Hiashi mengangguk sambil menyentuh rambut Hanabi. Hanabi tersenyum gembira. Sementara Neji menyaksikan keakraban ayah dan anak tersebut dengan tatapan penuh arti.***

* * *

><p>Hinata mengintip dari balik pintu dan menemukan pemuda misterius yang ia tolong tadi pagi masih berbaring dengan mata terpejam.<p>

Belum sadar juga, pikir Hinata, kuharap ia akan pulih dengan cepat.

Hinata masuk, melangkah dengan hati-hati, seolah khawatir akan membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang, lalu menatap wajah pemuda tersebut. Perban masih melingkar menutup luka di wajahnya, namun parasnya cukup jelas terlihat.

Manis juga, pikir Hinata. Barangkali Kak Neji benar, pemuda ini korban kecelakaan di laut. Jangan-jangan hanya ia sendirian yang selamat dan terdampar di sini.

Terdengar erangan lemah yang berasal bibir pemuda itu. Hinata tersentak saat melihat kedua mata pemuda itu kini terbuka.

"Kau… sudah sadar?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Masih terlalu lemah, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar membalas senyuman Hinata.***

* * *

><p>Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, di kamar tempat pemuda misterius yang ditemukan oleh Hinata dirawat.<p>

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Fugaku. Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu bertanya dengan nada—seperti biasa—dingin.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak ingat namamu? Tempat asalmu?"

Lagi-lagi Fugaku hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah kau ingat, apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau bisa terdampar di pantai?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Maaf…."

Fugaku menghela napas, lalu menoleh pada Itachi yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada pihak yang melaporkan kehilangan orang dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti dia. Tapi kita sudah memperluas perimeternya. Kita harapkan hasilnya dapat diperoleh dalam satu atau dua hari ini," jelas Itachi.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk pada polisi baru yang juga merupakan putra sulungnya tersebut, lalu berpaling pada Hiashi.

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia menampung pemuda ini sampai kami menemukan keluarganya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Kuharap kalian dapat segera menemukan keluarganya."

Fugaku tampak puas, lalu mengajak Itachi meninggalkan kamar. Hiashi mengikuti mereka sambil membicarakan perihal pemuda asing tersebut.

Di luar kamar, ketiga pria tersebut berpapasan dengan Hinata yang membawa perban dan obat-obatan.

"Ayah, saya mau mengganti perban Kak Iruka," kata Hinata.

Ketiga pria di depan Hinata keheranan. _Iruka?_

Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan, "Iruka itu nama pemberian dari saya dan Hanabi. Dia 'kan muncul dari laut. Jadi, kami sebut saja dia Lumba-lumba Laut, _Umi__no__Iruka_. Bagaimana pun, kita harus memberinya nama agar mudah memanggilnya."

"Ah, ya… Iruka… nama yang bagus," komentar Itachi setuju, sementara dua pria paruh baya yang bersamanya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata segera memasuki kamar. Ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat Iruka sedang memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang pantai dengan pandangan penuh arti. Kerinduan akan sesuatu tersirat di sepasang matanya.

"Kak," tegur Hinata.

Iruka tersentak dan menoleh pada Hinata sambil tersenyum canggung. Iruka beringsut, sedikit menjauh saat Hinata duduk di sisi ranjang.

Barangkali dia memang pemalu, pikir Hinata, mirip denganku dulu.

"Kalau Kak Iruka bosan di dalam kamar, kita bisa berjalan-jalan di luar. Itu juga kalau Kak Iruka sudah merasa lebih baik," ajak Hinata ramah.

"Terima kasih," balas Iruka pendek.

Hinata memandang Iruka. Ia mengira-ngira, bagaimana bisa pemuda yang barangkali berusia awal dua puluhan itu bisa terdampar di pantai tanpa dapat mengingat apa pun. Juga… luka di wajahnya itu. Luka itu tampak disengaja.

Barangkali kapalnya dibajak dan dia dibuang ke laut, pikir Hinata iba. Kalau benar seperti itu kejadiannya, kasihan sekali dia.

Dipandangi oleh Hinata membuat Iruka menjadi jengah dan salah tingkah. Ia tertunduk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata.

Hinata malah tersenyum melihat tingkah Iruka. Membuat Iruka semakin salah tingkah.***

* * *

><p>Pantai pada sebuah pagi, di sebuah lokasi yang jauh dari perumahan penduduk. Sehari setelah Hinata menemukan Iruka.<p>

Saat itu, air laut mulai mengalami pasang naik. Segalanya tampak biasa saja. Normal seperti pada hari-hari lainnya.

Tapi… tunggu! Air laut tampak sedikit bergolak di sebuah titik. Bergerak dalam irama yang teratur selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, perlahan, sesuatu muncul dari bawah permukaan air.

'Sesuatu' tersebut ternyata menyerupai sosok seorang manusia… atau barangkali memang sesuatu yang hanya mirip dengan manusia. Sebab, ada yang agak berbeda dengan penampilannya. Sosoknya menjulang dengan wajah yang jauh dari kata menarik. Bahkan, tampak menyeramkan karena menyerupai wajah seekor hiu.

"Ck," suara sosok itu, "aku tidak bisa bertransformasi dengan sempurna karena ulah nelayan-nelayan bodoh itu."

Dengan tertatih, ia mencapai bibir pantai. Sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya, ia mendesis, "bocah sialan itu tidak akan kubiarkan lolos lagi."

Sosok itu beranjak meninggalkan pantai. Ia tampak sangat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya di pantai itu.***

* * *

><p>Naruto menguap lebar-lebar. Ia masih mengantuk, namun bisnis harus terus berjalan. Ikan-ikan segar yang mereka tangkap harus segera dijual. Mereka tidak boleh menderita kerugian yang lebih besar lagi. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, mereka bisa kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan pengumpul yang bersedia membeli hasil laut tangkapan mereka.<p>

Hiruk pikuk suasana pelelangan ikan di dekat pelabuhan membuat Naruto jenuh. Ia membiarkan Kakashi dan Yamato yang bertransaksi dengan para pengumpul, sementara ia sendiri menunggu agak jauh dari lokasi pelelangan sambil duduk di bak belakang truk tua milik Kakashi. Melamun.

Seandainya hiu itu tertangkap, kami pasti akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang lumayan, pikir Naruto, harga daging hiu 'kan sangat mahal.

Naruto mengenang insiden dua hari sebelumnya di laut lepas. Kala itu, ikan hiu yang menjadi buruan Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil lolos meskipun harpun yang Kakashi tembakkan berhasil mengenai satu titik di daerah ekornya.

Hiu itu tangguh sekali. Naruto belum pernah melihat hiu yang begitu gigih melawan nelayan yang hendak menangkapnya. Meskipun sudah terluka, hiu itu masih dapat berenang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga berhasil lolos dari penangkapan.

"Memikirkan apa, Sayang?"

Naruto tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah berdiri di dekat truk.

"Ah, kau…. Ke sini bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kak Neji. Dia sedang berada di bank. Aku bosan, jadi aku ke mari karena aku tahu, hari ini kapal kalian akan merapat."

Naruto tersenyum miring saat Hinata menyebut kata 'bank'. Baginya, institusi tersebut mempunyai satu nama lagi : perampok.

Naruto melompat turun dari truk, lalu tanpa canggung memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Hei… kalau dilihat orang, bagaimana?" tegur Hinata sambil melepaskan diri.

"Bukankah semua orang di kota ini sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kita?" balas Naruto santai.

"Bagaimana kalau ayahku yang melihat?"

Naruto mendengus. Menyadari bahwa nelayan sederhana seperti dirinya tidak 'pantas' bersanding dengan gadis dari keluarga 'terpandang' seperti Hinata. Padahal, apalagi yang dapat dibanggakan dari kota kecil Konoha, termasuk keluarga Hyuuga? Kota kecil ini sudah nyaris mati. Sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ada perkembangan menuju kemajuan. Yang ada hanya kemunduran dan kemunduran….

"Hinata, kudengar dari Sasuke yang baru saja ke sini, kau memungut seorang pria dari pantai, ya?" tanya Naruto, "apa tidak berbahaya? Dia 'kan orang asing."

"Ayah Sasuke sudah bicara dengannya dan ayahku juga bersedia menampungnya. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah. Kami sekeluarga hanya menolongnya."

"Oh, begitu. Asalkan kau tidak sampai jatuh cinta padanya saja, ya."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Naruto mendengus lagi. Tanpa perlu menjawab, ia yakin bahwa Hinata sudah tahu perasaannya.

"Aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanya Naruto lagi, "hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa rupanya. Siapa tahu, aku mengenalinya."

"Kalau dia sudah lebih sehat, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke kota, juga ke rumahmu. Nanti kalian bisa berkenalan."

"Dengan berkenalan dengannya, kau pikir aku akan langsung percaya bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh hati padanya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum badung.

"Makanya, kalian harus bertemu dulu."

Hinata tahu, Naruto tidak serius dengan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menggoda Hinata, gadis yang sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Bukan hubungan yang mulus karena Hiashi tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Namun sejauh ini, Hinata menikmati hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah sosok yang mampu mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Setelah mengenal Naruto, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang pemalu, rendah diri dan peragu. Naruto telah mengilhami Hinata untuk menjadi lebih berani, percaya diri dan kuat. Hal inilah yang menjadi awal ketertarikan Hinata pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kemudian, pada saat cinta mulai menjalar di setiap sendi kehidupan mereka, adalah hal yang wajar jika kemudian Hinata memilih Naruto. Demikian juga sebaliknya….

"Asyik, pacaran…. Jangan membuat kami yang sudah tua-tua ini iri, ya?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari belakang Naruto dan Hinata, menggoda pasangan belia tersebut.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh dan melihat—kedua saudara angkat Naruto—Kakashi dan Yamato sedang menghampiri mereka. Walaupun senyuman tersungging di bibir Yamato, Naruto dan Hinata dapat membaca bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Yamato saat ini. Bukan rasa iri, namun perasaan yang dampaknya tak kalah buruk. Hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan hasil yang mereka bertiga dapatkan setelah pulang melaut.

"Kami hendak pulang. Bagaimana Naruto, mau ikut dengan kami atau tinggal di sini?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuka pintu truk. Yamato bahkan sudah duduk di dalam truk. Raut wajahnya yang lelah seperti memohon agar diberi kesempatan untuk tidur saat itu juga.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berduaan dengan Hinata. Namun, rasa lelah yang ia alami tak dapat diajak berkompromi lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Pulanglah. Nanti aku telepon," kata Hinata, memahami kebimbangan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya," pamit Naruto. Ia mencium pipi Hinata dan sebelum Hinata sempat menyadarinya, Naruto sudah melompat ke dalam bak belakang truk.

Hinata tersipu, sama sekali tidak marah. Sementara itu, Kakashi yang melihat adegan tersebut dari kaca spion, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar remaja," gumamnya sambil menghidupkan mesin truk.

Truk tua tersebut akhirnya bergerak meninggalkan area pelabuhan, meninggalkan Hinata yang membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.***

* * *

><p>"<em>Mau lari ke mana kau? Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana, bocah sialan!"<em>

_Air bergolak. Gelembung-gelembung udara melayang tak beraturan. Dua hal yang timbul karena adanya gerakan cepat dan tak beraturan di dalam air. Gerakan 'sesuatu' yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'sesuatu' yang lainnya._

"_Serahkan dirimu!"_

'_Sesuatu' bergerak dengan cepat, menukik tajam. Pandangan yang sebelumnya kabur, kini menjadi lebih jelas. 'Sesuatu' yang menukik itu ternyata adalah memiliki penampilan yang mengerikan : bertaring dengan sorot mata tajam yang siap membunuh. Hiu!_

"_Kau milikku sekarang…." seringai hiu tersebut, lalu membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya._

_Kemudian, terasa perih di wajah. Air di sekeliling berubah warna menjadi merah. Darah._

_Darah itu semakin lama semakin banyak, hingga menutupi pandangan mata…._

Iruka membuka matanya. Napasnya agak terengah dan bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi keningnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, seolah baru saja berlari cukup jauh.

Padahal saat itu Iruka menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di ranjang di kamar yang sudah ia tempat dua hari terakhir ini.

Iruka bermimpi, itu hal yang pasti. Mimpi buruk. Namun, Iruka tak dapat menjelaskan, mengapa ia sampai bermimpi seburuk itu dengan ingatan yang hingga kini nyaris tak tersisa dalam benaknya.

Rasa haus memaksa Iruka duduk dan meraih gelas berisi air di meja di dekat ranjang. Setelah menenggak habis isinya, Iruka merasa lebih tenang. Namun, mau tak mau ia tetap memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?

Iruka memegang kepalanya. Terasa berat. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya, namun ia tidak mengetahui, apakah sesuatu yang mengganjal itu.

"Aku ini siapa?" desisnya.

Namun tak ada yang menjawab. Iruka harus mencari sendiri jawaban pertanyaannya.***

TBC

* * *

><p>AN:

Fic dengan pair yang tidak biasa ini saya tulis berdasarkan permintaan **Ai**** Hinata ****Lawliet** yang tergila-gila pada chara Hinata. Heran deh, kok ada ya, orang begitu tergila-gila pada satu chara?

Hehehe, _look __who__'__s __talking?_ Saya juga cinta setengah mampus pada chara lumba-lumba eh Iruka, makanya nekad memasangkan Iruka dengan Hinata yang—kebetulan juga—merupakan satu dari lima cewek Konoha kesayangan saya.

Dua chara ini memiliki sifat yang mirip, sehingga sulit mengharapkan adanya konflik yang timbul karena perbedaan karakter mereka. Makanya, Iruka di fic ini didesain sebagai sosok yang latar belakangnya misterius, supaya bisa menggali konflik dari kondisinya ini. Ya sudah, saya kebanyakan bicara. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya yang semoga bisa saya kerjakan secepatnya ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N:**

**Sy tidak hiatus! Ini buktinya! :D Buat istriku, maaf ya, hadiahnya lama banget baru dilanjutin ;)**

* * *

><p>Hinata beranjak meninggalkan pelelangan ikan untuk menyusul Neji yang masih berada di bank. Namun baru beberapa langkah, seorang gadis berambut merah muda memanggilnya. Sakura.<p>

"Hai, Sakura! Apa kabar?" tanya Hinata setelah Sakura berada di hadapannya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia tampak mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Hinata, apakah kau melihat Sasuke? Dia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Tapi ada yang melihat dia di sekitar pelelangan," tanya Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak. Tapi kata Naruto, dia memang sempat bicara dengan Sasuke. Mengapa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Artinya, Sasuke sempat ke sini? Naruto tidak mengatakan Sasuke ke mana setelah itu?"

"Rasanya tidak. Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku pergi mencari dia dulu," pamit Sakura, menghindari pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandang kepergian Sakura dengan bingung bercampur khawatir. Sakura jelas tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Satu hal lagi yang pasti, apa yang Sakura sembunyikan pastilah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke.***

* * *

><p>Dermaga pelabuhan pendaratan ikan, tak jauh dari tempat pelelangan ikan. Beberapa kapal ikan milik nelayan sedang berlabuh di sana. Namun hanya beberapa orang nelayan yang terlihat di sekitar situ. Sebagian dari para nelayan tersebut sudah sibuk di tempat pelelangan ikan.<p>

Para nelayan yang masih tersisa di dermaga tersebut sibuk mengurus kapal tempat mereka masing-masing bekerja. Hampir tidak ada yang memerhatikan sosok seorang remaja tampan berambut hitam yang tampak tengah termangu di tepi dermaga.

Sasuke—remaja tersebut—berdiri memandang hamparan laut di depannya. Kemudian, pandangannya teralihkan oleh gerakan beberapa ekor burung camar yang tampak telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan aktivitas di dermaga tersebut.

Namun Sasuke tidak sedang mengamati hamparan laut mau pun apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh burung-burung camar tersebut. Pandangannya yang kosong menyiratkan bahwa pikirannya sedang mengembara ke tempat lain. Sedang terkenang pada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sudah setahun…" gumamnya lirih, "dan mereka masih belum juga memercayaiku…."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan dermaga. Namun tidak jadi. Sebab, saat berbalik, ia tertegun melihat kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Sakura.

"Sasuke… pulang yuk? Orang tuamu dan Kak Itachi mencarimu," ajak Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, kemudian berjalan menjauhi tepi dermaga seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak memedulikan Sakura.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kak Itachi. Dia akan menjemput kita di sini. Jadi, kita tunggu saja," kata Sakura sambil menjajari langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik tajam. Muak.

"Sasuke, kita pu…."

"Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti orang tidak waras!" sergah Sasuke setengah membentak.

Sakura terdiam. Namun ia tak tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia justru semakin gigih membujuk Sasuke agar mau pulang bersamanya.

"Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu bermasalah. Aku hanya minta agar kau mau pulang bersamaku," bujuknya dengan nada yang jauh lebih lunak.

Sasuke berpura-pura tuli. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura kini tampak cemas. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk meminta tolong pada mereka, namun urung. Sakura tampaknya memutuskan untuk menangani sendiri kekeraskepalaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…."

Cukup sudah. Sasuke membalikkan badan, menghadap Sakura. Tatapannya tajam, membuat Sakura sedikit gentar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ingat, aku tidak bermasalah, bukan?"

Sasuke hendak kembali berjalan, namun Sakura mencegahnya. Kali ini tangan Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Sasuke penuh tekanan.

Sakura tampak tak rela menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Alih-alih melepaskan Sasuke, tangan Sakura yang lain justru menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menaruh perhatian pada tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tampak sedikit curiga dengan sikap kedua remaja itu.

Sakura merasa jengah. Lalu perlahan melepaskan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Namun ia tak dapat menikmati 'kebebasan' lebih lama. Sebab, dari arah berlawanan, tampak Itachi sedang berjalan menghampiri adiknya.

Pada satu titik di dekat dermaga, dua bersaudara itu bertemu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura bisa melihat dengan cemas bagaimana dua bersaudara itu tampak bersitegang. Sasuke tampak melawan saat Itachi mencoba menariknya menuju sebuah mobil patroli yang terparkir tak jauh dari dermaga. Sakura bergerak menyusul dua bersaudara itu.

Belum juga sampai di tempat yang dituju, Sakura melihat Itachi berhasil mengatasi perlawanan Sasuke. Sasuke ditarik, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Itachi tak peduli saat Sasuke memakinya dan berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang dikunci oleh Itachi.

"Sakura! Kau mau ikut bersama kami?" seru Itachi.

Sakura menambah kecepatan jalannya. Ia tampak lega Itachi tiba di dermaga pada saat yang tepat.

"Kuantar kau pulang dulu," kata Itachi setelah Sakura duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih, Kak," balas Sakura, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke tampak duduk di belakang, di balik sebuah sekat berjeruji yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Ia tampak seperti seorang kriminal saat dipaksa duduk di sana.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menghentikan usahanya meloloskan diri dari dalam mobil. Ia menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

Sakura tercekat, balas memandang dengan iba. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menghapusnya dengan tangannya.

Itachi mengemudikan mobil patroli menjauh dari area pelabuhan dalam keheningan di antara ketiga anak muda itu. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terucap hingga mereka benar-benar meninggalkan pelabuhan. Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing yang tampak kabur.***

* * *

><p>Dengan gayanya yang tenang, Neji mengemudikan mobil menuju kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Dua bersepupu itu saling berdiam diri, seperti kebiasaan mereka selama ini jika berkendara bersama atau berada di rumah.<p>

Namun, tampaknya kali ini agak berbeda dengan kebiasaan mereka. Kali ini, Neji memiliki pertanyaan yang harus ia suarakan.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?" tanya Neji sambil melirik Hinata sekilas. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menaruh perhatian ekstra saat membawa mobil menyusuri jalanan berkelok yang harus dilalui sebelum tiba di rumah.

"Terganggu?" Hinata balas bertanya sambil menoleh pada Neji.

"Paman Hiashi akan berangkat ke Suna dan hanya mengajak serta Hanabi. Padahal aku tahu, kau pasti juga ingin ke sana untuk bertemu dengan Gaara, bukan?"

Hinata merenung sejenak. Kemudian, menggeleng pelan sambil berkata, "kalau aku ikut ke Suna, lantas bagaimana dengan Kak Iruka?"

Neji menghembuskan napas berat dan menjawab, "sebelum kemunculan orang itu, Paman Hiashi memang tidak berniat mengajakmu."

Hinata melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Murung.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di halaman kediaman Hyuuga. Di sana, Iruka tampak tengah duduk di beranda, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kak Iruka, apa sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Iruka. Neji menyusul di belakang Hinata sambil membawa barang-barang yang baru saja mereka beli di kota.

"Begitulah…. Barusan Pak Hiashi dan Hanabi pergi. Katanya mau ke Su… Su…." kalimat Iruka terpotong karena berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Suna?" sahut Neji, "hm, Paman Hiashi pasti sangat memercayaimu sampai membiarkanmu menunggui rumah ini sampai kami pulang."

"Ya, Suna. Tapi besok mereka akan kembali," jawab Iruka sambil berdiri.

Hinata tertegun mendengar jawaban Iruka. Lagi-lagi, kecewaan terbaca jelas dari wajahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Iruka tampak bingung dan tidak enak hati. Ia memandang Neji, meminta penjelasan.

Namun Neji tak kunjung memberi penjelasan yang diinginkan oleh Iruka. Bahkan, remaja itu memasuki rumah tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Iruka agak menundukkan kepala. Seperti menyadari bahwa keluarga yang menampungnya ini memiliki masalahnya sendiri dan ia tak boleh ikut campur.***

* * *

><p>Naruto tersenyum lebar saat membayangkan wajah Hinata. Sungguh, ia tak mengira bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hiashi Hyuuga yang menentang hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata, telah meninggalkan Konoha walaupun hanya sehari semalam. Hal ini memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengunjungi Hinata di rumahnya tanpa harus mencemaskan penolakan Hiashi yang selalu memandang remeh Naruto.<p>

Maka, setelah berhasil membujuk Kakashi agar sudi meminjamkan truk tua mereka, sore itu juga Naruto segera berangkat ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang langka dan sangat berharga itu.

Lagipula, bagi Naruto, berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan menambah kerumitan pikirannya. Ia ingin sejenak menjauh dari masalah, terutama masalah yang berhubungan dengan utang-utang keluarganya pada bank….

Hari masih cukup terang meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Naruto dengan mantap mengemudikan truk melalui jalan berkelok. Kadang belokannya cukup tajam sehingga Naruto harus lebih lincah lagi mengemudi. Namun baginya hal itu bukan masalah. Setelah bertemu dengan Hinata, ia yakin perjuangannya menyusuri jalanan berkelok itu akan terbayar.

Namun, Naruto tak dapat mencapai kediaman Hyuuga secepat itu. Di sebuah belokan, ia melihat sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan seorang diri, menuju ke arah yang sama dengan arah yang dituju oleh Naruto. Pria tersebut berjalan pincang, membuat Naruto agak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Naruto lalu menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, bermaksud menegur pria tersebut dan memberinya tumpangan. Tentu saja jika pria itu bersedia.

Truk yang dikendarai oleh Naruto melambat. Saat posisi tubuhnya sejajar dengan pria tersebut, Naruto menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan menyapa, "Bang, mau ikut dengan saya? Saya mau ke rumah teman. Abang bisa ikut kalau kita searah."

Pria tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto pun menghentikan truknya. Saat pria itu menoleh, Naruto nyaris memekik ngeri demi melihat wajahnya. Namun, demi kesopanan dan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki—yang tentu saja merasa dirinya bukanlah pengecut—sejati, ia menahan diri dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lebar nan simpatik.

"Bagaimana, Bang?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh keinginan menginjak pedal gas dan meninggalkan makhluk eh, pria itu.

Pada awalnya, pria tersebut—yang memiliki wajah mirip hiu yang akan membuat manusia normal ketakutan—tampak tercengang setelah melihat Naruto. Namun, setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya ia mengangguk. Barangkali karena memang telah lelah berjalan, ia menyetujui kemurahan hati Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Diam-diam Naruto menyesal telah menyapa seseorang tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu seperti apa parasnya.***

* * *

><p>Neji belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Iruka yang benar-benar tipikal 'bapak rumah tangga'. Dengan disaksikan oleh Neji, dengan cekatan Iruka membantu Hinata mengerjakan berbagai urusan rumah tangga. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci pakaian…. Sungguh, jika dilihat secara keseluruhan, bukan Hinata yang dibantu oleh Iruka. Justru sebaliknya, Iruka-lah yang dibantu oleh Hinata.<p>

"Ah, Kak Iruka, biar saya saja," kata Hinata yang berusaha mengambil alih spatula dari tangan Iruka yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kok, bisa membantu," balas Iruka tanpa membiarkan Hinata mendapatkan spatula yang jadi 'rebutan'.

Neji—yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan 'kericuhan' di dapur—akhirnya mendekati kedua 'koki rumahan' tersebut. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat apa yang tengah dimasak oleh Hinata dan Iruka.

"Kita hanya bertiga, 'kan? Untuk apa kau memasak sebanyak ini?"

Hinata menoleh pada sepupunya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dengan malu-malu dan agak canggung ia menjawab, "uhm, aku mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam di sini. Sebenarnya aku juga mengundang kedua kakaknya, tapi hanya Naruto yang bisa datang…."

Neji geleng-geleng kepala lalu berkomentar, "kukira kau akan berkecil hati karena tidak diajak pergi ke Suna. Ternyata, kau malah memanfaatkan keadaan ini."

Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Penuh arti.

Sementara itu, Iruka mematikan api kompor. Ia tampak tertegun sejenak.

"Naruto…?" tanya Iruka, ragu-ragu menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

"Pacar Hinata yang tidak disukai oleh Paman Hiashi," jawab Neji lugas.

Hinata tampak agak salah tingkah mendengar penuturan Neji. Ia menutupinya dengan bergegas memindahkan makanan yang baru saja matang ke dalam sebuah wadah. Sementara Iruka hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh, begitu," kata Iruka polos, "kukira aku pernah mendengar nama itu…. Tapi entah di mana."

Secara bersamaan, Neji dan Hinata menatap Iruka. Takjub.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Neji penuh harap, "Naruto adalah nelayan yang seumur hidupnya berada di Konoha. Jadi jika kau sampai pernah mendengar namanya, itu artinya kau pernah bertemu dengannya di Konoha, atau pada saat dia bekerja. Jangan-jangan memang benar, kau adalah nelayan yang terdampar di sini."

"Eh, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa aku memang pernah mendengar nama itu…."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mempertemukan Kak Iruka dengan Naruto. Mudah-mudahan, dengan bertemu Naruto, Kak Iruka bisa mengingat siapa dirinya. Siapa tahu, Naruto juga mengenal Kak Iruka," harap Hinata agak bersemangat.

Iruka tersenyum. Ia juga berharap seperti itu.***

"Kakashi, makan dulu. Dilihat berapa kalipun, kenyataan tidak akan berubah. Utang kita tetap menumpuk. Jadi, jangan menambah penderitaanmu dengan membiarkan dirimu sakit karena tidak makan malam."

Kakashi mendengus. Walaupun komentar Yamato terdengar mengesalkan, namun Kakashi mengakui bahwa adiknya yang satu itu memang benar. Walaupun terancam kehilangan harta, setidaknya Kakashi bisa mempertahankan satu hal dari dalam dirinya : kesehatan.

Maka, Kakashi meletakkan lembaran tagihan dari bank yang dikirimkan ke alamatnya. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Yamato yang sudah duduk menyantap makan malamnya.

"Jam berapa Naruto akan pulang?" tanya Kakashi. Ia duduk di hadapan Yamato, memandang hidangan sederhana yang tersedia di atas meja dengan malas.

"Biarkan saja ia pulang agak malam. Lagipula, ini kesempatannya berlama-lama dengan Hinata."

Kakashi tak berkomentar lagi. Ia mengambil piring dan mulai mengambil makanan.

Yamato berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menyuapi dirinya. Ia menatap Kakashi dengan serius.

"Kau jangan terlalu cemas. Aku dan Naruto sudah sangat memahami situasinya. Kita akan menanggungnya bersama," kata Yamato, berusaha menenteramkan hati Kakashi.

Kakashi tertegun. Dari sorot matanya, siapapun dapat membaca bahwa kalimat Yamato tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada perasaan Kakashi saat ini. Tidak berpengaruh.***

* * *

><p>Malam merayap perlahan, memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk berlama-lama memandang Hinata saat duduk berduaan di beranda kediaman Hyuuga. Yah, meskipun isi pembicaraan mereka usai makan malam itu agak mengecewakan bagi Naruto. Sebab, mereka tidak membicarakan mengenai diri mereka sendiri….<p>

"Sayang ya, kau tidak mengenal Kak Iruka. Padahal kukira kita akan mendapatkan titik terang mengenai jati dirinya," kata Hinata, agak kecewa.

Naruto lebih kecewa lagi saat menelan ludahnya sendiri agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang 'merusak' suasana seperti kegalauannya saat ini. Setelah tadi sore terpaksa memberi tumpangan pada pria berwajah hiu—Naruto bersyukur pria itu turun dari truk sebelum ia mencapai rumah Hinata—yang memiliki nama mengerikan, kini ia harus mendengar kegundahan hati kekasihnya mengenai nasib malang pria tak dikenal yang baru saja dipungut dari pantai. Yah, ini benar-benar kencan yang sempurna.

"Yah, kurasa kita harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Tapi, aku yakin kita akan mendapat kabar mengenai Kak Iruka," sahut Naruto, menahan hasrat untuk berkeluh kesah di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kak Iruka? Kok dia lama sekali di dapur?" tanya Hinata, "Kak Neji memang curang, membiarkan Kak Iruka yang mencuci piring-piring kotor."

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia memang sedang malas membicarakan orang lain.

Di dapur, Iruka ternyata baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Ia sedang mengeringkan tangannya yang basah saat seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyebut dirimu dengan nama Iruka, Cetacea? Baiklah, kalau begitu, izinkan aku menyebut diriku sebagai Kisame," kata orang tersebut dengan nada rendah namun mengancam.

Iruka menoleh untuk mengetahui sosok tersebut. Saat melihatnya, Iruka nyaris memekik karena terkejut. Namun orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kisame tersebut dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Sekarang, kau harus ikut denganku," kata orang yang mengaku sebagai Kisame itu sambil meninju ulu hati Iruka.

Selanjutnya, mudah ditebak. Iruka rubuh di tangan orang yang mengaku bernama Kisame tersebut. Dilumpuhkan dengan sangat mudah.***

TBC


End file.
